Life as a Street Rat
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: Aladdin is mad Jasmine left him, so he wishes she were a street rat so he can have a better chance with her. However, Jafar finds her and tries to make her his sex slave! What will they do? Rated T for theme. Pretty scary. Please no bad comments on thi


Aladdin was sitting alone in the streets fiddling with his magic lamp. Jasmine had just left him for Jafar and he was really not happy. He rubbed the lamp and the Genie came out.

"I still can't believe Jasmine left me for Jafar!" Aladdin cried. "After all we've done together!"

"I can't either, Al," the Genie said hugging him. Iago came flying over.

"It makes me sick that a girl her age would like Jafar," he said.

"Yeah, I mean, what does he have that I don't?" he asked.

"I dunno, Al," the Genie replied. "But I know something you have that he doesn't." The Genie created a stage with bright lights reading "Genie."

"You've got the Genie!" said Iago.

"Hey, that's right!" Aladdin smiled. "And I just got a great idea! Genie, can you turn Jasmine into a street rat?"

"Explain more of this idea of yours," Iago said.

"Ok, make them lose their memory," Aladdin began. "My plan is to 'meet' Jasmine for the first time and she'll love me because we're both street rats! And Jafar and Jasmine won't remember eachother, so I'll have a greater chance with Jasmine! And Jasmine won't remember being the princess at all! No one will! Except me, of course. Oh, and you guys, too."

"Hey, that does sound good!" said Iago. "Go for it, Genie!"

And the Genie waved his finger, creating a giant cloud of a purplish dust floating over the town. An alternate timeline had been created.

* * *

Jasmine was now in the streets living in a little alley under a clothes line. She wore a torn gray sheet with a rope tied to her waist and had a rope tied in place of her headband. Her hair looked messy, as did her face. She had a barrel of stuff she stole from stores and slept in a crate filled with hay from horses.

Like it was a brand new day, Aladdin came from stealing bread for his breakfast. When he came upon Jasmine sitting in her alley. He walked up to her like he had never met her before in his life.

"Hi," Aladdin said.

"Hello," Jasmine said back. "Who are you?"

"My name's Aladdin," he said.

"Cool, I'm Jasmine," she said.

"I know we just met, but you're really beautiful for a street rat," Aladdin said before realizing what he had said.

"I take those words as an insult," Jasmine frowned. "Could a street rat be beautiful and majestic?" she said striking a pose.

"Well, yeah actually. In my opinion, I actually think I am beautiful and majestic." Aladdin bragged.

"Could a street rat do this?" she asked taking out a sword.

"Yes, actually. I've done that millions of times," Aladdin answered.

"You know, you're right actually," Jasmine said. "You are beautiful for a street rat."

Aladdin frowned.

"Gotcha!" Jasmine laughed. Aladdin soon joined in.

"Hey, would you like to go for a walk with me later tonight and maybe see the town?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight," Jasmine answered.

"Ok, I'll see you later, then," said Aladdin.

"Ok," said Jasmine. "Bye."

As soon as Aladdin left, he started dancing around singing "Yeah! Yeah! I've got a date! I've got a date tonight! I've got a date tonight with Jasmine! Yeah! Yeah!"

* * *

Jasmine, too, was dancing around in her alley thinking happy thoughts. People stared at her like she was crazy.

It wasn't until later, that Jafar happened to be taking a walk around the alley. He saw a girl dancing and singing very lovely. Though she looked very displeasing in her outfit, and though her hair was very messy, she was still very beautiful. Jafar could feel a wanting of this street rat girl whom he did not know. Jafar had never been good with girls at all. He had never gone on a date. He had always been turned down by any girl he tried to talk to. Many people called him a disgusting pervert because the girls he usually wanted were much younger than him. This girl was probably not with anyone and was just dancing for the joy of life. He walked up to the girl and cornered her.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked very frightened.

"Your future husband," Jafar sarcastically laughed. He grabbed Jasmine, tied her mouth shut, and carried her on his back all the way to his lair.

* * *

Jasmine was chained to a wall in a very dark room with her mouth still tied shut. A tall dark figure appeared from the shadows. A man appeared and untied her mouth.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked still very frightened.

"My name is Jafar," he said. "And I would love for you to be my bride." He grinned.

"But, I'm just a street rat," Jasmine pleaded. "What good am I for you? I have no money."

"Oh, but you are everything for me," Jafar made his grin larger. "Oh, pardon me for being so rude. What is your name?"

"It's…" she stammered. Then paused. She was trembling with fear. "It's J-J-Jasmine, s-s-sir…"

"Jasmine," Jafar said her name. "Your name is so lovely, like a butterfly flying in the image of the sun. You are lovely, too. Oh, what we could do!"

"I won't marry you! I am already with someone! Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed.

"Aladdin," Jafar said his name. "The name of a street rat! What good is he for you?"

"Everything," Jasmine said.

"My dear, together, we could live a wonderful life," Jafar said. "You would have lots of money, you could do whatever you want while my slaves pamper you. Picture us. Together side by side."

Jasmine could see already what it was he wanted her to picture. But she could not stand the image of herself with Jafar, and evil man trying to just marry her for sexual pleasure. She just couldn't stand the thought.

"I will not marry you!" she shouted.

"Oh, yes you will," Jafar said. He reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out. He then released Jasmine from the walls. Jasmine held her hand out and shut her eyes tightly. She knew she had no choice. She would never be with the one she loved. With that, she took a deep breath and gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aladdin had just realized Jasmine was gone. "No," he thought. "He could not have done this." He ran to Jafar's lair.

He jumped in and found Jafar ready to place a ring on Jasmine's finger.

"NOOOOO!!" he shouted and knocked Jafar out. He took Jasmine and made it almost all the way to the door, when Jafar then made a very long dive to the door and took Jasmine back. He then placed the ring on Jasmine's finger. And before, Aladdin, knew it, it was all over.

"Now, promise me that you will abide to my sexual needs at all times," Jafar said to Jasmine.

"I p-p-promise," Jasmine said.

"And promise you will never leave me and stay with me while we are pampered," Jafar then said.

"I promise," Jasmine said sadly.

"Finally, promise me that when I refer to you as my wife, I sometimes mean sex slave," Jafar laughed.

"Ok?" Jasmine said.

"This is not right," Aladdin thought. "He is just using her for his sexual pleasure." He knew this had to be stopped.

He then ran to get the Genie.

* * *

"Genie, undo this whole wish! It's the only way I can save Jasmine from being Jafar's sex slave," Aladdin said.

"You do know that when I do the waving the finger thing that you will still not have any chance with Jasmine," the Genie said.

"Fine! I understand! I won't try to win Jasmine from Jafar! They are meant to be!" Aladdin echoed on the air. With that, the Genie waved his finger, and within a few moments, everything was back to normal.

* * *

Aladdin took a walk the next day. He saw Jasmine in the same alley he saw her in when she was a street rat.

"Jasmine," he called.

"Oh, hello, Aladdin," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, don't marry Jafar," Aladdin said. "He is only using you for his sexual pleasure."

"In some ways, yes," Jasmine began. "But I still love him anyway. I'm sorry, Aladdin, but there is just nothing you can do about this."

"I understand," Aladdin said sadly.

"But, don't worry, we can still be friends," Jasmine said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine and smiled. "No, don't bother with me," Aladdin said. "You and Jafar were meant to be. I don't want to be involved with this. I am just gonna move far away, and forget you. You can just forget me, too."

"Ok, if that's what you really want," Jasmine said. "I'll never forget you, Aladdin, my first love."

Aladdin walked away from the alley and left Jasmine to be with Jafar. He knew that was the best thing to do.

* * *

Jasmine and Jafar lived a peaceful life together, and Jafar did not do anything to make Jasmine a sex slave. Aladdin walked for a year and settled in Egypt and met a girl named Arlene. She was the daughter of the pharaoh. They got married, and Aladdin lived a happy life. Still, he thought of Jasmine a lot as did Jasmine with Aladdin.

Morals of this story:

Be careful what you wish for.

Never be too jealous of something you cannot change.


End file.
